


Oswald the octopus

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just the boys being soft, M/M, Sewing, breif mention of blood, but can be romantic if you want it to be, platonic dukexiety - Freeform, this is just cute bc I’m not ready to address the new episode yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Virgil, Patton, Roman and Logan has settled in for a good movie when Remus turns up with a rather beat up plushie and a request for Virgil.~also known as I’m having Virgil and Remus being soft because I am not emotionally over the new video and don’t know how to process that whole thing yet(no spoilers tho!)~
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 20
Kudos: 543





	Oswald the octopus

**Author's Note:**

> Soft dukexiety to heal the soul after putting others first. Anyone else an emotional wreck after that? Anyway please enjoy this soft moment

Virgil was sitting on the couch with Roman and Logan, they were deciding what movie to watch whilst Patton was in the kitchen, gathering snacks.  
Soon enough the snacks had been retrieved and they had all decided to watch Mary poppins (well, mostly at the insistence of Roman that both Logan and Virgil didn’t feel like arguing with). They all settled in to watch the film, Virgil sat on the back of the couch, Roman on the floor in the corner of the couch, Patton and Logan on either side of him, Logan being the closest to Virgil.  
They were about halfway through the film, and Virgil was slowly working his way through a cookie that Patton had shoved into his hands when he noticed that he hadn’t had any of the snacks yet. That was when Remus popped up by the stairs, clutching something green under one of his arms.  
He looked surprised to see them all sat watching the film but soon seemed to remember why he was ther and quickly crossed the room to stand in front of Virgil who looked up at him, expression blank.  
Remus held out the object, which turned out to be a plush octopus toy, with a large knife sticking out of the front of it. The toy was green in colour, obviously faded from its original colour and a few dark stains littered the soft material. In some areas it’s short fur was missing, as was one of the tentacles, stitching closing up the area of the missing limb. There were various stitched up areas across the tattered body of the plushie, and if it weren’t for the knife in the centre of its chest it would look like a child’s well loved toy.  
“Can you save him, Dr Vee?” He asked, smiling wide at the sight of what he’d done to the toy.  
Virgil made an amused noise in the back of his throat, rolling his eyes as a blush spread across his pale face as he felt the other three’s eyes on him.  
“Of course I can Reem, sit down” he said, patting the space on the couch next to him as he accepted the plushie.  
Remus did as told, flopping onto the couch, before re-adjusting so that he sat with his legs upright as he hung his head off the edge of the couch.  
Virgil passed him the cookie he had been nibbling on and Remus accepted it, eating it despite the chances of him choking the way he was sat.  
Virgil had already removed the knife and placed it on his lap as he summoned a spool of green thread and a needle and threaded it expertly when Remus decided to speak again “He put up a valiant fight this time, nearly as strong as the dragon witch!” He exclaimed happily, waving his hands side to side in a gentle rhythm, now watching the film instead of Virgil.  
Virgil smirked “Are we giving Oswald scars today? Or just hiding his wound?” He asked patiently.  
Roman had scowled at the mention of the dragon witch, and was about to say something but Logan held up a hand to silence him. Patton looked close to squealing but had silenced himself with his second cookie, but the trio had one thing in common. They had all stopped watching the movie to watch the precious interaction occurring before them.  
“Scars of course!” Remus shouted, leaning forwards so he was practically bent in half, so he could look at Virgil incredulously “What good Villain has no scars! These are battle wounds from his nefarious plotting to kill the prissy prince!”  
Roman let out an offended noise but the pair didn’t seem to notice as Virgil looked thoughtful “But wouldn’t having such an obvious scar show that he was weak and that he couldn’t defend himself? The people could riot against Oswald and -“  
Remus began to shake his head vigorously, plucking the knife from the anxious sides knife to press the point to his finger. “Of course not! Oswald and the dragon witch will always reign supreme over the kingdom! The scar just shows that he survived the attack and came back stronger!” In his rant he got distracted, pressing the knife just a little too hard with the knife and ended up cutting himself on the sharp blade.  
He watched the blood as it began to run down his finger with a manic look in his eyes. Before any of the light sides could react, Virgil, who had already started to fix ‘Oswald’, without looking away, spoke “Stop that you disgusting freak, or I won’t fix him”  
With that the wound and the knife were gone, and Remus looked at the other with pleading eyes, realising that the anxious side had never stopped stitching before flopping back down to watch the film.  
The light sides watched for a moment longer but after realising that there was little else happening at that moment they turned back to the film.  
Roman occasionally spared glances at his brother who had gone red in the face from being upside down for too long, but he didn’t seem to be doing much more than watching the tv.  
Logan watched Virgil from the corner of his eye, watching the carefully placed stitches that made the large gash in the toy pucker outwards, analysing the way that Virgil seemed to do this intentionally. Virgil seemed to notice and occasionally shot Logan a slightly confused and concerned look but eventually brushed it off.  
Eventually Virgil tied off the thread and dropped the plushie unceremoniously onto the dukes stomach, face now blank. “There ya go trash man, ready to resume his tyrannous rule.”  
Remus smiled, sitting back up and inspecting the new ‘scar’. “He’s saved! Thanks Vee!” And with that he sunk back out of the room.  
Finally the rest of the people in the room felt ready to speak.  
“What the heck was that?!” Roman asked, making Virgil flinch before he turned to face three faces showing various levels of surprise.  
Virgil elected to ignore the more extreme reaction in favour of answering Logan when he calmly stated “I was not aware that you were skilled in the sewing field Virgil.”  
Virgil cocked his head slightly, squinting at Logan “I made my hoodie? I thought you guys knew that.”  
Patton squealed excitedly flapping his hands “my dark strange son! He’s so talented!”  
Virgil winced at the volume, “Not really Patton, but thanks I guess?”  
Roman looked shocked “You MADE that hoodie?! From scratch?!”  
Virgil shrugged “uh… yeah? I mean it’s not really that difficult any of you could do a lot better than I did anyway-“ he cut himself off, shaking his head “how did you not know this? You would’ve known if I just summoned it Roman.”  
Patton continued to mumble about ‘how talented his son is’ whilst Logan spoke up once again.  
“I was under the assumption that you had summoned it, but considering your… past that the action had gone through Remus rather than Roman.”  
Virgil shrugged “I made it, I didn’t have anything better to do at the time.”  
It was then Roman reached across Logan to grab Virgil by the arm, holding it up to inspect the stitches that held the hoodie together. Logan peered at the stitches as well for a second.  
“A lot of technical skill is required to make such a high quality item Virgil, I’m impressed.” Logan praised as Virgil snatched his arm back, pulling his hood up.  
“Nnnnnnnn, this is too much attention, I’m leaving” and with that he too sunk out of the room, leaving only the spool of green thread behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this so I don’t have to deal with emotions? Yes. Do I care? No.  
> I have no clue how to deal with putting others first ngl and I am scared as hell for what’s going to happen next.  
> Also if you are following my ~main story~ I have going right now ‘homesick’ I will be updating that as soon as I work out what I’m going to do with all this information!  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
